Episode 38
Summary When the Cataclysm occurred in the year N0, the primeval god Vishnu separated the races, placing everyone into one of three realms: the god realm, the human realm (for humans and inferior suras), or the sura realm (for superior suras). The suras ended up in the least habitable and most toxic realm, which was especially harsh for the Gandharva clan. Their king, Gandharva, created a semi-purified area to make a livable space for his clan, but it is not pure enough for the young and vulnerable rakshasa, and many clan members are begging him to create an ocean. The #2 strongest clan member, Makara, tries to reassure everyone that their king is doing his best for the sake of the clan (Urvasi scoffs at this, saying it is for Shakuntala), but creating an ocean could kill him. Maruna, who at this time is still in his third stage, seems unaffected by the poisonous environment, unlike Shakuntala, who is in her fourth stage and struggling. As Gandharva relaxes in a small pool (possibly healing himself since his previous injuries are no longer visible), the king of the Ananta clan, Manasvin, arrives with his underling, Sagara, to discuss a way to save his clan, since Vishnu's promise of giving them an ocean never came to fruition. After hearing the proposition, Gandharva angrily declines to get involved. On his way out, Manasvin reveals that Shakuntala is suffering and putting up a facade to protect her father. Back in the present time, Kubera explains to Gandharva that the gate only allows travel in one direction at a time, depending on who crosses over first. As Gandharva prepares to pass through the gate to what he presumes will be an isolated region in the sura realm, someone else begins to come through from the other side—Sagara. Gandharva becomes enraged at this apparent double-cross. 1-38 Shiva and Visnu (detail).png|unwelcome divide 1-38 Makara.png|welcome respite 1-38 Manasvin and Sagara.png|unwelcome guests 1-38 Sagara passes thru the gate.png|unwelcome surprise Currygom's comment The main character is missing. Afterword I fell asleep right after I finished this episode, and dreamt that someone chased me yelling "upload it!" I woke up surprised... You don't need to memorize every character. The most important one shown today is Sagara, who is one of the main characters. She will appear more often, anyways... Since most of the character names are Hindu-based, they can be hard to remember. It would be too weird to have characters with Korean names in such a setting. ■ Nastikas usually speak formally to their king, but these two speak casually to each other. Sort of like... students talking to the strongest kid in class. However, it would be impossible to talk like that if the king were ruthless, wouldn't it? Gandharva used to be that way... but he changed for his daughter. So he is kind of like a teacher who is looking after his kindergarten students, so he's not really scary. ■ Changes were made to their clothes. Manasvin's mask now has openings for the eyes; he felt too emotionless without them. Sagara's outfit was too revealing... so I covered her up a bit. Just kidding. This just felt cuter. She has her old clothes underneath the new ones. ■ hoti varuna was heard when Atera was burning. Some people seemed to have thought it was typo for Maruna. It's 'V'aruna. I don't want to use confusing names, but I am borrowing these names from Hindu mythology, so I don't have much of a choice... Notes * The two primeval gods who disappeared during the Cataclysm were Vishnu and Shiva. Agni mentioned Vishnu's disappearance when he was buying mushroom skewers. * When speaking of the gods, we can see, among others, the silhouettes of Agni and Chandra. * Show/Hide Spoiler We later learn that suras with stronger potential need to accumulate more experience to develop, hence why Maruna claimed that Shakuntala's fast development is a sign of her being a defect. * Sagara and Manasvin were shown previously as silhouettes, warning Gandharva never to trust a god. * Show/Hide Spoiler We see Vishnu making the promise about an ocean to Gandharva in Season 2. We eventually see a flashback of Vishnu making the promise, and, technically, he did not tell a lie. * Manasvin mentions that only Varuna can create an ocean for Gandharva. Show/Hide Spoiler In later episodes, we learn that Gandharva might have destroyed a planet that Varuna was protecting in the year D1, so she might be particularly hostile against him. * Manasvin tells Sagara that they will go to Airavata next. She is the #2-ranked nastika in the Kinnara clan, a clan that is neutral. * We see what happens later on to the Gandharva clan in Season 2. Gods need to be the ones to create an ocean; though nastikas are stronger, gods are better at creation. In this episode, Gandharva also says that he only needs to find Makara, because Makara is the one he asked to take Shakuntala to safety. References